A Million Reasons to Cry
by Rilley Riddle
Summary: Um, don't read this unless you've read GoF. I'm on a depressing story kick right now. Cho fics are really depressing I think. You might want to have tisues. Please tell me if you want me to continue. I know I'm rabling and are supose to sumerize this, but


A/N: Well, hopefully I'll get some reviews for this. Oh, stuff in () is the person's  
thoughts. K, I put my poem in here cos it's sort of a part to this. I think it helps explain wht's going on in Cho's head a bit better. And there will be a bit mor plot in the futurre. But I had to get the first big emotional part over, and I had to get Cho to er, drop out. Now you can Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this idea and plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who am I?  
Am I the laughing girl,  
That everyone sees?  
The girl who has everything?  
Looks, popularity, the grades and talent  
Everyone sees a laughing, happy girl who has everything  
But I don't  
  
  
  
I don't have everything. I don't have anyone special to talk to  
No close friends or family. No one to talk to. About the deep, meaningful, important  
things.  
Not any more.  
  
  
I am still the laughing, happy girl. On the outside.  
Everyone thinks I got over it. That I survived.  
But inside I am still hurt, mad and sad at once.  
I miss him.  
  
  
But I am still mad at the world. How can They understand?  
He didn't take someone from them.  
They could care less, he's gone.  
  
But I'm still here.  
Still being the laughing, happy girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cho's eyes filled with tears for what had to be the millionth time. This time because  
the Slytherins were joking about how the Dark Lord had killed her boyfriend, Cedric  
Diggory. She sighed, (Why does everyone think I got over it? Why do they joke about it?)  
She headed into her Common Room. Her best friend Emma came over and asked her if  
she was over Cedric yet. Cho yelled " What do you think?!?!? I loved him! But he was  
killed! Do you think I'd get over that in 2 months?!?!?!"  
  
  
Emma was taken aback, she hadn't known how serious Cho and Cedric had been.  
"Sorry, I thought it was just a crush." Cho exploded "You thought? Obviously you didn't  
think!" and with that said, she stormed out of the Common Room.   
  
  
Crazy thoughts passed through her head (I can't take it any more. I should take my  
life.) Or (I really should resign from school.) (It's all the Dark Lords fault!) (I should kill  
him) (It's all Harry Potter's fault, he should have saved Cedric.) Finally one or two stuck.  
She knew she needed to talk to Harry, at least. With those thoughts crossing her mind, she  
started to look for Harry.   
  
  
Cho finally found him in the library. She cleared her throat, "Harry, I need to talk  
to you." "Sure, just give me a sec, ok?" They headed out by the lake. Harry noticed the  
lake and the woods seemed to be unnaturally quiet.  
  
  
Cho started off with "Harry, I need to know everything that happened that night."  
Harry was a bit surprised, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Cho asked him  
about that night.  
"All right, it's a long nightmarish story."  
"I need to know."  
  
"Okay, here it goes: We went into the maze, it was ok for awhile. We split up. Then  
about 15 minutes later I met up with Cedric, he had just escaped a Blast-Ended Skrewt.  
We split up again. About 20 minutes after that, I heard a scream, it sounded like Fleur  
Delacour. After that I was wondering around when I herd Cedric yell something and  
Krum yelling Crucio. I tried to blast a hole through the hedges and managed to find them  
and stun Krum. Cedric sent red sparks up. Then we split up again. Eventually I got to the  
center. I saw Cedric running. I knew I had been beaten. But then a giant spider appeared  
out of nowhere. I warned Cedric. Then the spider attacked me. Together we tried to stun  
it. Then I disarmed it. For like, 5 minutes after that we were arguing over who should take  
the Cup. Finally I suggested that we both take it. We touched it and suddenly found out it  
was a portkey." Harry's voice started to crack, but he finished his chilling tale. " We  
wound up in a graveyard. Then someone came over, it was carrying a bundle of robes.  
The thing in the robes said to kill the spare. The person killed Cedric.  
  
  
  
Cho gasped, she hadn't known any of this! She said "Harry, I know that there's  
more to this story. Please finish it." Harry continued his story, telling her how Voldemort  
had been reborn. About the Death Eaters. Priori Incantatem, seeing an echo of Cedric and  
his parents. By the end of the story both of them were crying.  
Cho then knew what she had to do. She turned and headed into the castle. Harry yelled at  
her to wait up. She ignored him.  
  
  
Harry followed her into Dumbledore's office. He smiled down at them, "Miss  
Chang, Mister Potter, what brings you into my office?" Cho explained " I can't take it  
anymore. I quit school."   
  
Dumbledore was in shock. Harry somehow knew it had been long in coming.  
Dumbledore asked why. Cho gave him a determined look and struggled to explain " It's  
something that I just have to do." Dumbledore said "If your positive that you want to do  
this, then your free to go." Cho gave him a grim ghost of a smile and left. Harry stood  
stupidly in the Headmaster's office. Then he ran after her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whadya think? Is it good, bad, too short? What? Please tell me! Does it make a tiny bit more sense now? Or do you hate it? Still. Work with me, this is like my first fic with J.K.'s characters. I'm a bit unsure, I mean I can take on orignal characters, but J.K.'s all have a set personality, so I have to work with that and try and get my idea written. Give this a bit of a chance. It'll get better, I promise!  
  
, 


End file.
